


boys

by froggiesir



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: demetri loved that look in eli’s eyes.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	boys

there were many things demetri enjoyed about eli.

his face, his humor, his kindness.

but the times he was soft, affectionate, vulnerable. those were his favourite. it wasn’t even a competition at this point. if you had asked him before...cobra kai, i suppose that’s the best way to put it, he might’ve said his humor. demetri always could count on a joke to cheer him up.

but after the incident, he craved seeing hawk just being vulnerable. the soft look he wore in his eyes when he was talking about something he liked or something that happened during his day wrecked demetri everytime. it made his stomach fill with butterflies and it always brought a smile to his face. everytime he got that look, that tone in his voice, that smile on his face, he wanted to just lean in and kiss him, show him how much eli utterly wrecked him. and most of the time he did just that.

eli was usually fine with it, unless they were in front of their friends. he didn’t mind hand holding but cuddling and kissing in front of people was always nerve wracking to him. it made him anxious, nervous. especially since they were both guys and enemies of cobra kai. who knows what those guys would do? 

now, although, was a time where demetri wanted to do nothing more than kiss him or at least pull him into his arms. but they were around their friends. they were hanging out at sam’s house, piled in her living room. eli was passionately telling a story about how he saved someone from one of the cobra kai members, miguel adding something in every few minutes since he was there and had helped. hawk looked so proud of himself, a glimmer of light in his eyes.

demetri controlled himself, simply reaching forward and grabbing his hand. eli took a quick pause to look at him, smiling, before continuing his story. demetri felt wasted despite only drinking soda the entire night. his stomach was turning on itself and he knew if he could see himself, he’d look like a lovesick loser. like a dumb lovestruck cartoon, he could practically see the hearts floating around his head. his heart was swelling with each passing moment— and jesus fucking christ how long was this story?

he waited silently, the words weren’t even passing through his ears. all he wanted to do was drag hawk away as soon as the story was over. he probably looked crazy to anyone who was watching him. he doesn’t think he’s moved much since the story began. the room went quiet and eli turned to face demetri, a toothy grin on his face. demetri couldn’t help himself. he leaned forward and kissed eli softly, and good god, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to worsen.

only when he heard noises of whistling or gagging, two very different reactions, did he realize what he had done. he pulled back quickly, immediately being greeted by the sight of eli’s face matching the redness in his hair. his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar. the confusion in his face was evident to anyone. he chuckled quietly, “dem, that didn’t really answer my question”. he felt his own face begin to redden from embarrassment. 

“oh, um, you asked me something? i wasn’t really paying attention” demetri responded as his gaze flicked down to eli’s, but quickly back up again. hawk nodded, clicking his tongue. “yeah, i noticed that”. demetri gave a quick, short nod, trying not to let himself get distracted again. “what was the question?”.

miguel snorted, catching demetri’s attention but only for a second. “can you come with me to the kitchen? to get everyone a couple drinks?”.

kitchen. alone. with eli.

he nodded and stood, pulling eli up with the hand they had intertwined together. he led him quickly to the kitchen, tripping eli up as they walked. “slow down, dem, have somewhere important to be?” hawk said smugly. demetri might have been able to read hawk easily but hawk returned the favour. demetri was a wide open book. the words were written in huge font and bold text, not hard to miss. demetri could only be thinking about one thing, especially if his erratic behavior from earlier was enough to go by. hawk had ignored it the best he could but demetri had been staring at him the entire time, eyes dazed over and filled with that look he always gets when eli does something he loves. he’d seen it plenty of times before to recognize it.

demetri was usually able to suppress those thoughts, especially when they were in public, so it had utterly shocked him when demetri didn’t even hesitate to lean in and kiss him. in front of everyone. all of their friends. it was embarrassing, especially after their friend’s reactions. he just had to hope no one brought it up.

as soon as they reached the kitchen, demetri didn’t hesitate to push eli up against a wall, roughly smashing their lips together. eli let his hand trace up demetri’s chest and stopped at the crook between demetri’s ear and jaw. an involuntary whine left the taller boy. hawk put his unoccupied hand on demetri’s chest and pushed him back. “dem, what’s gotten into you” he asked breathlessly. demetri opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. “i love you so much”.

hawk hadn’t been expecting that. a crooked smile grew on his lips, and he pulled demetri down again. his hand moved from his chest to the back of his neck while demetri’s dropped to his waist. hawk pushed him closer, as if they weren’t already as close as humanly possible. 

demetri bit his lip, not too harsh too cause any damage, but it pulled a moan out of eli’s lips. demetri pulled away with a smirk, eyeing hawk up and down. his face was flushed as red as his hair, lips swollen and bruised. his hair was ruffled up, some strands sticking out of the ponytail. “we should probably get back now” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

eli nodded, immediately going to fix himself. he undid his hair and immediately put it back into a ponytail. demetri backed up and turned towards the refrigerator. “so what’d everyone want to drink?” eli chuckled and shook his head. “i got it”

**Author's Note:**

> im really not the best at this writing stuff huh 😰 i need to practice more and this is kinda my way to do that so im sorry if its not the best!! im hoping to improve :]


End file.
